


Baby, it's cold outside

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: East West 101
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Muslim Character, under 100 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "5 sentences of smut" meme, for copracat's prompt: "it's cold outside, it gets so warm in here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copracat (Vera)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/gifts).



It's a Sunday and everything outside is gray and chilly and unwelcoming. Miraculously, it's past 9am and the kids are still asleep.

Amina kisses down Zane's throat, nuzzles against his beard, straddles his thighs. His fingers tangle in her hair as he moans, once, softly. Between the blankets and his body heat, Amina can hardly remember it's the dead of winter outside.


End file.
